You aren't scared?
by Pingeon
Summary: Sometimes fate is a bitch. Tweek is fate's victim who is now something between human and monster. A vampir. What happend when Tweek can't leave one person and tell this person what he is now. Warning; blood, violence. Maby love in some point. Creek
1. Chapter 1

Okay first. I donät own south park or characters. Story is mine.

Second; Visit Lunasylvia in deviantart. She translate this story because im finnish girl who can't translate stories:D

Chapter 1

Sometimes things just won't go as planned. Hands of destiny may interfere to plan of life and change it into grotesque opposite of your wishes. Well, that's just what happened to me. I was meant to inherit my parent's café, but one night happened something that forced me to forget my old life. I mean only partly, because there were something that I just could not forget. Not even if it was dangerous for my current specie. Now, step into my life's creepy world, where death is only self-caused food getting

_  
Badly twitching teenage-boy walked in dark, pitch-black street with empty vacuum flask, and tried to get to home in time. Anyone could jump behind bush, and that anyone could have anything in his, or her, mind. From time to time boy let out voice that sounded whine-like screams. Boy's name was Tweek Tweak, and town where he lived was South Park, mountain village on Colorado that had only one month long summer. Tweek twitched his shaggy, blonde hair and bit his lower lip. He saw a shadow behind him, and began running as fast as he could. He thudded into something and fell into ground, clearly panicking. "Don't kill… NHG!" Tweek cried and rose his eyes into human who he saw. Middle-aged man was the palest human who Tweek had ever seen, and his eyes were blood red and glowed in the dark. Tweek opened his mouth to scream, but pale hand covered it before voice could come out. Then creature that looked like human, but never could be one, bent hand still covering Tweek's mouth and revealed his white fangs. Without any warning creature bit into Tweek's neck and began drinking hot blood. Tweek did not let any voices. He just trembled slightly. Suddenly creature let go and started running Tweek in his arms. No, more like gliding like wind. Tweek felt slight twinge in his heartand soon it spread to his whole body like thousands of bees were stinging him at the same time. Blonde boy twitched in pain that felt worse every second. After short eternity pain was away, and Tweek could not feel his beating heart or need to gasp for oxygen because of pain, that melted away slowly. He opened his eyes and jumped up faster than he first thought. "W-what?" Boy asked himself and stared unknown room. "Well, that didn't took long." Low voice said. Tweek turned around and saw man who was speaking. It was dark, but still he saw man like he was standing in middle day sun. He had pale skin, glowing red eyes, short brown hair and dark clothes. "What are you?" Tweek said, not twitching at all. He felt like anyone else in his age, and that was not like him. "Vampire, like you, boy. What a pity that you will not burn into death in sun. Drink human blood once in week and you will not die. Blood from animals kills you. And then, just one thing: You're immortal. Only real fire will kill you, but nothing else can do that. Oh, and fake your death or you'll never get living in peace. Do you know why? Because you could never live with humans looking like that or with those powers. They would instantly notice.", vampire explained, and disappeared from the door god knows where, and left Tweek alone thinking what he had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Tank you again Lunasylvia from deviantart. Amazing translate again.

Disclaimer; I don't own South Park if i own it...well we get nice episode where Pip wanna revenge everobody with Damien.

Tweek stared dead body silently. His first victim and source of food. Tweek had been waiting that he'd felt guilty for the murder, but something inside him told that he must not. He had to get used to this, and he knew it. Death was not an option for young sixteen years old boy, who really wanted to live. Tweek swallowed and licked blood drops from his lips taking body to his hands and throwing it to nearest roof with his superhuman powers. In one hour he had already understood enough of himself. He had even seen his reflection in electronics-shop's window. Blond hair was in good shape and colored like gold. Skin was pale as a dead and eyes glowed in the dark. Without his paranoid personality or coffee addiction Tweek felt that he could really live properly. He knew that nothing could hurt him anymore. Gold haired teen dropped his shirt slightly and started gliding in shadows, looking for stuff to fake his own death.

Tweek got everything ready not until 10 am on Monday, so his parents and schoolmates would start wondering why he was not at school and searching for him. Tweek tangled hair of that boy who he just found, and cut them just enough. Tweek had already got him clothes that looked like his own by stealing them from Wal-Mart last night. Now, there was left only the final show. Tweek rose up and drag body with him to the edge of roof. This house was going to be dismantled. Teen rose to the edge and looked down like his destiny would be falling down. There was pile of bricks and stuff that had removed from the wall, just under him. If he would drop there, his body would be baldy torn, but that was the point.

He heard the very first scream, and saw people panicing just before the police, ambulances and fire truck came, just like his parents. He thought that his friends had not heard, so he was not expecting any to show up. Polices were thinking what to do, and Tweek heard everything. He smiled and steppes away from the edge, hearing happy voices. Vampire took the body and placed it to lie on the roof. He heard many screams and heart piercing cry. Tweek pushed body down and heard thump when it hit the ground. He heard bones cracking and that someone threw up. Everything went as planned. Tweek glided to the other edge of roof and jumped down. He took momentum and glided away. Now he must only wait for information of his own funeral.

Craig's pov  
Grey-eyed teen could not believe his ears when he heard the news. Tweek had jumped from the roof and died instantly. The body was ruined. Mister and Miss Tweak were heartbroken, but organized the funeral in one day, and invited their own relatives and Tweek's whole class. Craig had never shown his feelings, and only showed his emotionless mask, even though he missed that paranoid blonde. Token mourned his own cool manner, but Clyde cried like a baby. Brunette boy, who was the most sensitive in their group. Craig put on black suit, and left even his blue chullo home. His parents or Ruby didn't come with him, but his dad gave him a ride to churchyard. Craig did not think anything in the car and after he got off, he still had empty mind, and walked to Token and Clyde. Both were very sad. Clyde was crying badly, but that wasn't new. Tweek's parents cried and there were lots of flowers on a white coffin. Coffin had been closed because of body's condition.

Craig silently listened to priest's blessings and looked calmly when the coffin was placed into ground and then covered with dirt. Few relatives placed a bouquet in front of the tombstone and then everyone said silent goodbyes and left. Few relatives left with Tweek's parents to their home. Black-haired teen shoved his hands into pockets and went into twilight to get home. Suddenly something pulled him to the alley and before teen could protect, he heard a familiar voice calling him. Craig froze. It was Tweek's voice. Was he that crazy that he could hear his dead friend's voice or was this sick joke? He got his answer when he turned around and saw someone in twilight, and that someone reminded him of Tweek, but this one was not twitching. His eyes glowed weakly and hair was straight and gold colored. Skin was pale as a dead, but in blood-red eyes was something that was like his friend. Craig's emotionless mask broke and blood ran away from his face, and it twisted in fear. Pupils shirked in fear when that weird creature showed his dangerous fangs. When it laughed lust like Tweek always did, Craig could not do anything but shiver in fear. "Craig, Are you really afraid of me? If you think that I'm just a trick by your mind, ghost or something like that, you are wrong. I'm that one and only Tweek Tweak. That body that they buried was someone who I found and made to look like me. Just like at 4th grade when we faked Butter's death. I faked my own.", creature told and blinked kindly. Craig swallowed his fear. "You are not Tweek. You can't even be a human." Black haired teen hissed between his teeth. "You're right, but only that I'm not a human. I'm a vampire now, but still your friend. Your very lonely friend that must leave this city alone. I thought that I should come to say goodbye one last time." Tweek explained. Craig fixed his mask and blew air out. South Park really was a weird place. Craig knew that what Tweek told was true, and felt little relief that he was alive. "Well, farewell, Craig. We will not meet again." Tweek turned to leave, but Craig caught his hand just in time. "Wait, Tweek. I'll come with you." Black haired boy said with determined face.

**/Uuuu**_** Craigie show emotions and Tweek is awesome litle scarlett eye**_


	3. Sad new everyone

A/N; Sad news everyone. I decied to cancell all my stories. Because I just ismply can't write many chapters with time and some sort of deadline. I hate it and it kills my joy to write stuff. I tried it and you see I really haven't done anything.

So all my Naruto stories and South park stories don't continue. Im going to put this note to every story.

But this don't mean that I stop writing. Oh no I'll start writing one shot's or mabe two shot's because I like writing those. My mind create's so many different ideas all the time so for me it's really ard to write anything that continue more than 2 chapters.

So yeah. I'm sorry about this but I don't wanna force myself to do this.


End file.
